The Ranumta Region
by EndrewSwiftwind
Summary: This is one of a pair of stories, that will intertwine with each other. In this, an orc gets transformed into a Pokemon in the Mystery Dungeon style. He goes on an adventure with intentions of saving a world that isn't his own. If only he knew what was causing the problems! The other story will be called "The Racnovar Region" once I have it out. Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Friends and Voices

**A.N.- Haven't written one of these in a while. No, this chapter does not have anything Pokemon related in it. But this story will feature a lot of Pokemon stuff soon and later on. So that's why it is here. Hope you enjoy.** **I will be extensively editing this and the other story before publishing more. I was given a really nice review filled with constructive criticism (on the other story), and I want to fix those errors. If you want to know when it is edited, give my announcement story a follow. It is where I will announce everything.**

Hello there, I suppose you're here to hear my tale. I also suppose you won't believe what I say. You're probably just thinking this is all fiction. Nothing I'll say will convince you otherwise. But, I'll share my side of the story, in hope that I'm wrong. Let's start on the day that set everything into motion for me.

I wake up in the morning, and get ready for the day. I get all my work done as quickly as possible. Then I bake a batch of cookies, to share with my friends. I head out to meet up with said friends in the woods. I arrive, and everyone else is sitting around the table in the clearing. Orson is sitting at the far head of the table, where he can see everyone that comes in from our usual path. Behind him I can see an ancient oak that stands out among the other trees. In the evening it partially blocks out the sun, casting a shadow over the table. It makes his dark green skin appear much lighter as he leans on the table. If he's leaning on the table, that means he showed up early for once, and was annoyed to see he was first. Luckily he lacks the classic orc temper. On the left, positioned towards the middle, is Jackie. She has her feet up on the table, with the back of her head resting on her hands. I've never met a more laid-back goblin. Opposite of her sits Arnfried, tossing an axe from hand to hand. He is the strongest of the group, though Orson would disagree.

"What took you so long Comgal?" Orson asks.

"At least the table is still covered in light, unlike the last time you showed up. The cookies I made took a bit longer than I thought. If you want to bug me more, you don't need any," I respond. We continue to chat, until the table is in the dark. Then everyone pulls out the baskets we brought, and we have a nice shared dinner. "Arnfried and I have to go now. We have a project that is due soon, so we need to get to bed at a reasonable time," Jackie says after supper. We bid them farewell, then Orson and I chat more. As the evening draws to a close, the two of us are lying on the grassy ground, leaning against the oak.

"I know we don't talk about this kind of stuff much, because we're all trying to take a break from stress when together, but what do you think of recent events in Racnovur?" Orson asks.

"You mean all the natural disasters?" I question.

"Those, and all the other weird things going on," Orson answers.

"They have me concerned. Especially since I'm powerless to prevent them. If there was anything I could do to help, I would. No matter what the risk," I say.

"I don't know if I'd go that far, but I'm worried too. You know it is bad when the mages and clerics can't find a reasonable way to explain it," he responds.

"This tree brings me a bit of comfort. Remember the stories that our parents used to tell us about it?" I ask.

"You mean the ones about how it chooses heroes in times of need? I don't believe in fairy tales. They haven't helped us before," Orson says.

"I know it isn't likely, but it'd be nice if it was true. Especially if it picked one of us. Then we could help out," I say.

"Yeah… Good night Comgal. I still have a bit of a trek back to my village. See you next time!" he says before walking off.

"Night! Have a safe journey!" I call out after him. Feeling tired, I decide that I'll go to sleep leaning on the tree. No need to move if I'm comfy, and I don't have anywhere to be the next day.

 _Orson, you say you wish to be a hero?_

 _Yes. More than anything, I wish to save the people in Racnovur._

 _And you say you'll do anything?_

 _I will do anything to help._

 _Then I will grant you the ability to do so. When you wake up, you will be in the Ranumta region._

 _What? How will that help me be a hero?_

 _I'm out of time. I'll have someone meet with you there. Everything will be explained as you go._


	2. The Start of the Adventure

**A.N.- I will probably write a lot less author's notes in these stories.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon.**

I wake up just as the sun is rising, at the base of a tree. But it is not the same tree. Or the same forest. When I start to fully realize this and am freaking out, I notice something even more startling. I do not appear to have a body, and I am floating above the ground. "Oh my gods! Oh my gods! What the heck happened!" I scream, with the inability to react much physically adding to my hysteria.

"Hey Gastly! Some of us are trying to sleep! Though I don't suppose that you need any of that, being a ghost," a feminine voice from above me shouts. I turn to look, and it is a weird bug, like I've never seen before.

"This has to be a dream… Why else would I be missing my body, and have a bug talking to me? I just have to wait until I wake up," I say, starting to feel a little calmer.

"Since when do dreams let you realize that they are dreams? Your body isn't missing either. You are a floating ball gas, like all Gastly. I don't even want to know what you took last night to be this delirious," the bug says.

"I am an orc! If I am a floating ball of gas, then this is definitely a dream! Wait… Is this Ranumta?" I ask.

"Of course it is. Where else would you be unless a powerful psychic teleported you from somewhere else?" the bug says, looking very confused.

"I had a voice speak to me last night. It asked if I wanted to be a hero. I said yes, and it said it would send me to Ranumta. It also said that it would send someone to meet me. Is that you?"

"Nope, and you are starting to scare me," the bug responds.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late! Didn't expect you to wake up so early," a weird black and red fox (with a feminine voice) says, dashing towards me.

"Are you the one the voice promised to send?" I ask.

"That depends, is your name Comgal?" the fox creature inquires.

"Yes it is! Thank goodness. Can you explain what is going on?" I question, feeling flooded with relief.

"I'd like to hear this as well. I want to see if this is just some prank, or if you guys are just plain crazy," the bug says.

"First off, I want to know some names. Of the voice, and both of you. I don't like it when everyone knows my name, and I lack theirs. I also want to know what you are," I say.

"My name is Alina, and I am a Weedle," she says.

"My name is Sylviane, and I am a Zorua. All of the different creatures you will meet during your time here are Pokemon. I am not allowed to give you my master's name. We have humans here too, but where we live, humans can't reach unless brought here by an inhabitant," she says.

"So why was I brought here? I wanted to help out my home region of Racnovur," I say.

"Well, you said it yourself. You were powerless to do so. Here, you can make a difference. My master has sent someone from here over to your universe. That someone will be able make a difference. For everything to work out, a swap had to be made. Anything else you want explained?" Sylviane asks.

"Yes, I have a question. This Comgal, he is here to help fix the problems that we've been having lately? Also, what is an orc?" Alina questions.

"Correct. An orc is like a human, but bigger and stronger. But not as prone to studies and researching. Imagine a shiny Machoke fused with a human," Sylviane answers.

"Sounds weird, but okay. Well, I don't care if this is a prank, or if you are crazy. I want to try and help too. I won't pass up this opportunity," Alina says.

"So what exactly do we need to do to help out?" I ask.

"Well, I'm sure you aren't used to your new body yet, and I know that you lack any sort of experience in battle here. The best way to get stronger, find information, and gather resources is to create a Rescue Team. Whether that be as part of a guild, or individually through the main HQ. The first means you'll have more jobs available, and will get a place to stay. However, you'll pay a good portion of the monetary rewards to the guild. Plus, you can never work outside the law. With working individually, you get the full rewards, and can do whatever needs to be done. But, you have to try and find and maintain a fairly permanent residence, and it takes a while to get the good jobs flowing in steadily," Sylviane explains.

"I'm guessing I need to decide which one I want to be part of," I say.

"You could decide on neither. I don't recommend that personally, but it is an option," Sylviane says.

"I know that I may not have much of a say in it, since I'm joining without even asking, but I'd prefer working in a guild. More stability, even if you need to pay a portion of your rewards," Alina states.

"Well, then let's go with that. I would prefer to work inside the law as much as possible anyway, so the only real benefit to the other is a bit more cash. _If_ we even got enough jobs," I say.

"Well, I had forms with me for either, so I don't mind either. Here, just fill this out, and we can turn it into the guild when we get to town," Sylviane says.

"You certainly came prepared. You also don't seem to have a bag, but I just saw you pull something out of one. You are pretty good with illusions for being just a Zorua," Alina comments.

"My master sent me for this job for a reason. Sometimes a more subtle touch is required," Sylviane responds.


	3. Plans for the Future

"I have a few problems. One, I don't have hands. I don't know how I can fill this out. Two, there are a couple sections that I don't know what I should put in," I say.

"Well the writing one is the most important thing. Especially if you want to eat and such. You have ghostly powers. They are different from psychic powers, but not by a ton. You have to use your willpower. Focus on the object you want to move, and imagine that you are moving it like you have arms," Sylviane instructs. After a few attempts, I am able to pick up the pen, and hold steady. "Good. Now practice writing in the dirt with a stick. I only brought one form and don't want to go through the process to get another," Sylviane says. With a bit of practice, I am able to get the hang of it.

"What are the parts you aren't sure about?" Alina inquires.

"The first is, 'Why do you want to join our guild?' The second is, 'What will your team's name be?'" I answer.

"I'm guessing that you too think it'd be a bit odd to put, 'Oh, you know. Saving this region because it is only fair if someone is saving mine.' I suggest writing in, 'We wish to grow stronger, and to help others along the way.' It is true, and not too vague," Sylviane recommends.

"Why is the team name a problem though," Alina questions.

"Well, I'm not the only one whose opinion matters here. I wouldn't want to name it something I like, if the two of you hated it," I respond.

"Maybe something that reflects why we are on this journey, though no one will get it unless we explain it," Sylviane suggests.

"Team Dimension? Since we are trying to save both our worlds, and 'Team Universe' or 'Team World' seem a bit pretentious," Alina says.

"I like it. Are you okay with that Sylviane?" I ask.

"I appreciate you asking my opinion, but it does not matter. I am not officially joining your team. I will be working on my own, but I'll keep in touch. When you are ready to set out and do what you came here for, then I will go with you. For now, I am just getting you started. Alina can be your guide to Ranumta since she probably knows about as much as anyone around here," Sylviane says.

"Hang on, I thought you were going to be helping to save Ranumta!" Alina exclaims.

"I said no such thing. I said that Comgal was brought here to make a difference. I will be helping as well. I'm just going to spend my time finding information that you won't find as part of a guild," Sylviane states.

"Fair enough, though we could probably use the help. Especially with me not knowing how to do stuff," I say.

"Well, there is a small Mystery Dungeon nearby, and it is on the way to town. We could all go through there, and give Comgal some hands-on experience," Alina says.

"That is an excellent idea Alina. We'll do that. You won't be able to accuse me of leaving you unprepared," Sylviane responds.

"What is a Mystery Dungeon?" I ask.

"I can explain that. A Mystery Dungeon is a phenomenon, and the names says a lot. An area becomes warped, and becomes a dungeon like thing. The Pokemon in it are all violent. Items randomly spawn (though some theories exist that it they are all items lost by failed explorations). Once you enter, you can't leave without fainting, using special items, or reaching the exit. The part that makes it scary though, is that the layout is never the same. So there is no way to be fully prepared. And you get kicked out if you take too long, because the dungeon needs to reset. To move on from whatever floor you are on, you need to find the stairs," Alina says.

"Well, let's go. I'll show you the ropes when we get in," Sylviane says. With that, we headed off through shady forest towards my first Mystery Dungeon.


	4. The First Dungeon

**A.N.- In this chapter I'll be writing about my first Mystery Dungeon. I have had them in other stories I believe, but I heavily glossed over those if I did. I plan to actually write the ones in this story out (at least any important ones). I will be trying to do this is in my own unique style, but if I fail and it is an exact replica of someone else's, woops. I must not have read theirs.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon.**

We arrive at an area of forest, and ahead the terrain is heavily obscured in shadow. Which wouldn't be very odd, except that we are standing in a clearing, in the middle of the day. "This is the entrance to the Mystery Dungeon. It is stuck in eternal dusk. Hence the name, 'The Grove of Shadows,'" Sylviane says.

"Don't worry, it is a lot less ominous than it sounds. I've been through there on my own before. Not the most pleasant experience, but with a group it shouldn't be bad at all," Alina says.

"Well, let's head in. I'm kinda excited to see what it's like, and to learn how to fight," I say. With that, we march into the shadows. I turn around, and it looks normal, except that the sunlight is gone. "That's not what I expected. Not sure what I did expect, but certainly not that," I say, amazed.

"We are now in the dungeon. Before we get going, let me teach you how to attack. With the level of experience you have, there are only a few things you can do. My master may have given you a special gift, so there is another move I want to test. The first is fairly self-explanatory, though I personally find it quite gross," Sylviane says, shuddering a little.

"Well, what is it? It can't be that bad, right?" I ask, feeling a bit concerned.

"Gastly, and its evolutions, have a minor toxin on their tongue. If you focus your energy on your tongue- like you did to pick up the pen- and then lick the foe, it will deal a little damage, and may paralyze them. I suggest that you practice it on those tree branches until you can break some of the smaller ones," Sylviane instructs.

"This is not going to be pleasant, but oh well," I say, floating over to a tree. I focus my energy to my tongue, and lick the tree branches. To my surprise, I don't taste anything. Also to my surprise, the branch breaks.

"Someone is a natural. I expected it to take you a few tries like with the pen. Maybe combat is your specialty," Sylviane says. "For the next one, we need a Pokemon for you to practice on. This technique is easy to learn for those with the ability, but hard to master. Even powerful Pokemon can't guarantee that Hypnosis will work. You look another Pokemon in the eyes, and focus your energy on them. Rather than going at it aggressively, you almost try to sing a lullaby with it. If it works, the Pokemon will fall into a slumber," Sylviane states.

"You mentioned another power I might have," I say.

"You are a ball of gas. You have some wispy gases filled with toxins floating around your main body. I want you to try and focus on that, and sent it towards that bush over there. If you get it there, try and get it to swirl around the bush for a while," Sylviane instructs. I put all my focus into willing out the gases around me to stretch out. Eventually I see a light purple mist moving away from me in the direction of the bush. I get it over to the bush, and start making it swirl around the branches. The bush begins to wilt and shrivel up.

"Woah! What is that!?" I exclaim. As my focus fades from the task, the gases float back to me.

"Well, let me examine the bush. Hmm… It doesn't seem that it is continuing to shrivel, so you're in luck. You were given the move 'Clear Smog.' Until you get much stronger, that should be your strongest move. Though it won't even touch Steel types," Sylviane says.

"I would like to get moving now. Who knows how much time we have left before the dungeon kicks us out," Alina says, starting to head off towards one of the paths from the clearing.

"Hey, I just now noticed it, but what's that music?" I say as we are walking.

"That's the song of this dungeon. Every Mystery Dungeon has its own unique song. Be careful not to listen to it too much. If you listen to it too much, it can become addictive. Like any addiction, there are side effects if you don't hear it after that point. Eventually you have to live in the dungeon to meet your 'need.' That's another reason to fear the Mystery Dungeons, though not very many Pokemon can hear it," Sylviane explains.

"So is it really a good idea for me to go into these?" I ask.

"As long as you don't focus on it, you should be fine. Though hearing it _does_ have one proven advantage. The stairways have their own distinct music- which isn't dangerous. If you learn to recognize it, it can help you find the stairways. But, it is strongly advised that you only do this in emergencies, as you risk becoming addicted to the music of the dungeons as you listen closely for the stair's," Sylviane warns.

"Alright. Only for emergencies. So once we find the stairway, I should start paying attention to the music? That way I can recognize it later?" I question.

"Correct. Now let's get going again, before we run out of time. It'd be kind of embarrassing to lose in here," Sylviane says. We continue traveling through the dungeon. We find a few berries, seeds, and apples as we travel. Alina promises to explain them later, as she is scared that we will run out of time. We don't really run into any Pokemon, except a few green bugs similar to Alina, which I am told are Caterpie. The first couple times, Sylviane lets me try to use Hypnosis. After not being able to get the hang of it, she doesn't give me the chance to try. She says, "You can practice later, for now, we need to stop wasting time." To ensure that I can't even start trying, she just spits out a small ball of fire at any wild Pokemon she sees. Yet another thing that I am told to wait for an answer on. After a while, we reach the stairway.

"The stairs don't take too long to traverse, but you should have enough time to listen as we walk down them," Alina says. I listen, and it is a very soothing melody.

"This sounds nice. Is the dungeon all going to be as easy as what we just cleared?" I inquire.

"No. Each floor gets gradually harder. Every certain number of floors- which varies in each of the Mystery Dungeons- there is a bigger difficulty jump. This one is small enough that that doesn't happen here. There are actually only a couple floors left," Sylviane says.

"Alright. Well, that's good to hear. Let's keep going I guess," I say. We continue on, and it is just an uneventful as the way there. Once two bugs appeared at once, and I got to use Clear Smog on it, which was much quicker this time. We descend the final staircase, and reach a clearing, and there appears to be light on the other side.

"If we go into that light, we will have cleared the dungeon," Alina says.

"Well, then let's get going," I say, and head towards the light.

 _GRRROOOOOAAARRRRRRR!_

Turning around, we see a giant bear. Sylviane yells, "Oh no! There aren't supposed to be Ursaring here! Run to the exit! You can't outrun it, but I can at least make sure you get out before it catches you! There isn't time to argue, so just go!"

"Please come with us!" I say, even as I am running backwards towards the exit.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've dealt with more dangerous things than this," Sylviane says, right before jumping head first at the Ursaring. The last thing I see before we leave the dungeon is the Ursaring striking Sylviane mid-air.

 **A.N.- Well, I didn't end up writing as much of the dungeon as I had planned to. However, I think I wrote plenty on it. I do want to write a bit more for more important dungeons later on, but this is more detail than I'll give to the unimportant ones. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
